


First Holidays

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brodinsons, Family is family, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: On a cold and snowy night, Thor and Loki recall one of their first holidays in New Asgard. They both remember the month rather differently, but it was the month New Asgard finally became home.





	First Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a holiday person. I have the worst luck come the holiday season and so I wind up hiding for most of it. This year is no different. I'm always a little sad, though. Everyone around me really loves the holidays and it makes me feel like I'm missing out.
> 
> I wanted to give the lovely people who follow my stories a holiday gift, so I whipped up this small little one-shot of pure unadulterated fluff. I was thinking about holidays in New Asgard and cracking myself up about how the Asgardian refugees might fuse various celebrations together (it came out way more Christmas-y than I wanted, so apologies for that). There's absolutely no peril in this one-shot. It's basically just a story about how New Asgard became home for the Odinsons (I mean, they already lived there, but this is more about when it really started to feel like home to them).
> 
> I really hope you enjoy :)
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War. I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere please (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> In my mind, after the battle with Thanos, Thor left the Avengers to take care of his people. The original Avengers disbanded and there's a mostly new group of superheroes taking up the mantel. I feel like the original team earned a retirement after defeating Thanos. However, they all still keep in touch and visit each other on occasion.
> 
> I'm still somewhat new to writing fics. So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle as I write fics for stress relief.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

* * *

 

Loki barely glanced up from his book when the front door to the house swung open and Thor entered, dragging in an absurdly large tree. The plant and Thor were both covered in snow. Cold air rushed through the space and Loki took a moment to enjoy it, allowing himself a small grin. He did love cold weather. Turning his head to the side, he watched as his brother pulled the evergreen further into the house, tracking in a truly impressive amount of snow, and then moved out of sight, shutting the front door.

“You know that’s too large,” Loki pointed out.

“It is not,” Thor replied, pulling off his heavy coat and removing his hat.

“Thor, we’ve done this almost every year since you’ve returned and you always pick a tree that is too damn big. If you would but measure it before—”

“Loki, my eyes are the only measurement I need. I picked this one purposely because it is smaller than I would have liked,” Thor argued, shooing away the black cat who came to investigate the tree. She always enjoyed scaling the holiday tree. Loki closed his book and swung himself up into a sitting position. He picked up the glass of wine he had set on the floor.

“Fine, oh great measurement device. Then by all means,” the trickster said, gesturing for Thor to set up the tree. The god of thunder gave him a confident grin and pulled the tree into the main room where the tree stand was waiting. The god of thunder put the trunk at the edge of the stand and righted the tree…only for the top to smash against the ceiling. Loki arched an eyebrow and sipped his wine, a smug grin dancing across his lips. Thor stared in disbelief at the tree.

“Well damn,” he finally said, scratching his head. Shrugging, he moved over to the couch and flopped down on it.

“You’re going to leave it like that?” Loki asked.

“I’ll fix it in the morning,” Thor replied. “I’m weary from dragging it all the way back home.”

“I thought Brunnhilde was supposed to give you a ride.”

“She was, but I wanted some fresh air, so I decided to walk back home.”

Loki snorted as he pictured his brother walking through town, his usual cheery self even in his heavy winter clothing, dragging a massive tree with him. Glancing over his shoulder, the trickster noticed it was still snowing quite heavily. The forecast was predicting non-stop snow for the next few days. Thankfully, it was already the winter holidays and most New Asgard businesses and schools were closed.

“Are you still upset that your friends will be unable to celebrate the holidays in New Asgard?” Loki asked. The former Avengers had a tradition of visiting each other on the holidays, alternating years and destinations. Much to Loki’s chagrin, Thor often dragged him along on such excursions. The previous year, they had visited the Bartons’ farm. It wasn’t the most horrible experience Loki had ever endured, though he didn’t tell Thor that. This year, the plan had been to spend the holidays in New Asgard. Unfortunately, bad weather had grounded most flights. None of Thor’s former shield brothers would be able to reach New Asgard before or during the holidays. Thor had been somewhat despondent at the news.

“While I am disappointed, I know that no one can help the weather. I would prefer they be safe than attempt a perilous journey,” Thor replied with a half-smile, glancing over at his brother. “We shall see them after the holidays.”

“I still do not understand your fascination with these maudlin mortal holidays,” Loki mentioned. “They’re so…ordinary and bland.”

“I find them rather charming. I have good memories of the holiday seasons,” Thor replied as he got up and wandered into the kitchen. Loki watched him and then turned his eyes to the tree, where the black cat had already scaled a few of the branches. The tortoiseshell watched her from her perch on the back of one of the chairs.

“You know what my best holiday memory is?” Thor called from the kitchen, drawing Loki’s attention back to him.

“I’m assuming you’re speaking of Midgardian holidays,” Loki replied. “If so, I genuinely have no idea.”

Thor chuckled and Loki could hear him pouring something into a glass. He emerged from the kitchen moments later, holding his own glass of wine. Returning to the couch, Thor sat beside his brother again and looked over at him.

“Do you remember shortly after I returned? Right before I officially appointed you my head advisor?” Thor asked as Loki sipped his drink. The trickster smirked.

“Sentimental oaf,” he said and Thor laughed heartily.

“Gods, that entire month was an adventure,” Thor mentioned and Loki stared at him as though he had just sprouted wings.

“An adventure? It was exhausting,” he protested.

“Nah,” Thor said before sipping his wine. Loki placed his drink on the table next to the couch.

“Perhaps I should refresh your memory, since you seem to have forgotten just how difficult that month was,” Loki said and Thor looked over at him fondly, waiting for his brother to continue. The trickster shook his head as he thought back to that holiday season, years ago.

**

Loki awoke to the sounds of Thor making breakfast. Frowning, the trickster squinted at the clock on his bedside table. With a sigh, Loki rose from his warm and comfortable bed, striding out of the room and into the kitchen.

Thor was making something in the skillet, a towel thrown over his shoulder. There was a pot of coffee brewing and the table had been set. Since he’d been regularly seeing the psychiatrist, the god of thunder had grown more comfortable in the kitchen again. He frequently used cooking and baking as a kind of stress relief.

“Are you nervous, brother?” Loki asked and Thor stiffened briefly. He cleared his throat and shook his head, focusing on what he was cooking. Loki played with his fingers a bit, considering how to broach the topic he wanted to bring up. He had been meaning to speak to Thor about it for the past couple days, but always talked himself out of doing so.

“I wish you would come with me,” Thor mentioned, pulling Loki out of his thoughts. “I cannot remember all you told me these past few weeks.”

Loki smiled faintly. “Thor, now that you’re feeling more your old self, it’s time for you to take up the mantle of leader full-time. I was merely holding the title in your absence. It has always been yours and now it is time for you to fill that role officially. Besides, Brunnhilde will be with you. If you have any questions, she’ll be able to answer them.”

“What if…?” Thor trailed off and shook his head. Loki tilted his head a little, studying his brother. Thor stepped away from the stove, bringing the freshly made food over to the table. He put a generous portion onto Loki’s plate and another portion onto his own. The trickster watched as he returned the pan to the stove, switching the appliance off.

“Are you worried about having a panic episode at the town hall?” Loki guessed as his brother moved over to the fridge and retrieved a bowl of fresh fruit. Thor could barely meet his brother’s gaze as he placed the bowl on the table. Loki grinned.

“Brother, you will be fine. If you start feeling overwhelmed or feel an attack coming on, tell Brunnhilde,” Loki told him. “You can always call me, if you need to.”

Thor smiled faintly. “I know.”

“You’ll be fine, Thor,” Loki reassured him. Thor poked at his food, not saying anything. The trickster noticed a tremor go through his brother’s normally steady hand. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Loki thought about what else he could possibly say.

“Would you feel better if I dropped by for lunch?” he asked. The god of thunder looked up at him, surprised and hopeful. Thor cleared his throat and looked over to the window, watching the snow for a brief period of time.

“Only if you have no other plans,” Thor replied as he reached for the fruit bowl, spooning some onto his plate. “I know how much you enjoy having time to yourself.”

“Bah, I’ll likely be bored to tears come the afternoon,” Loki reassured him as he took the bowl of fruit from Thor. “I’ll be happy to drop by the town hall for a brief meal.”

The god of thunder seemed to relax a little at that and looked back to his food, focusing on his breakfast. Loki swallowed and looked back to his own food. _I will speak to him later. It is not a pressing matter,_ the trickster decided as they continued enjoying their breakfast.

Soon Brunnhilde came to pick up Thor and Loki greeted her, allowing her into the house.

“My brother will be out shortly. He’s just gathering a few things in the study,” Loki told her.

“Have you talked to him yet, Lackey?” she asked bluntly and he shook his head. The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and muttered a very colorful term under her breath.

“You know, he could help. Last time I checked, you keeping things from Thor didn’t often end well,” she pointed out and Loki clasped his hands behind his back.

“I haven’t spoken to him yet because I’m not entirely certain what I wish to do,” Loki replied simply. She stared at him and opened her mouth to say something when Thor emerged from the small hall. He smiled and greeted her.

“I apologize if I’m late,” he said, but she waved him off. Loki crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as he leaned back against the wall.

“Run along, brother. You don’t want to show up late on your first day. The advisors would have a fit,” Loki teased gently. Thor turned to him and before Loki could react, he was enveloped in a hug.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor whispered in his ear. Loki smiled faintly and patted his brother’s shoulder. Thor pulled out of the hug and then followed Brunnhilde out the front door into the cold winter morning. Loki let out a long breath when the front door closed, sending a prayer to the gods that his brother would have an uneventful first day. Clearing his throat, the trickster rubbed his palms together, thinking about what to do with his morning.

_*_

The afternoon arrived swifter than Loki had anticipated. Glancing at the clock on the wall, the trickster swore softly and got to his feet, retrieving his coat from the hall closet. Striding out into the cold weather, Loki swiftly moved through the cleared streets as he made his way toward the town hall. It was a long hike, but he enjoyed the frigid winter weather.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Loki became lost in thought. He could soon hear the gentle sounds of the city center. Holiday decorations were being put up and people were planning to celebrate the solstice. Even though New Asgard was fairly young, it had already developed an odd combination of holidays. The citizens had taken to celebrating both Midgardian and Asgardian holidays, occasionally combining such celebrations in rather unexpected and creative ways. As he entered the square, Loki looked up at the bright sparkling garlands that had been strung around the town. He could see the gladiators were hard at work putting up even more decorations. Children shrieked with laughter as they ran around the adults, some leaping up into parents’ arms. The trickster allowed himself a soft smile. New Asgard always felt so alive.

Finally reaching the town hall, Loki smoothly walked up the steps and pulled open the heavy door. Striding into the building, he brushed the snow off his coat, his gaze wandering over to the portrait of Odin and Frigga. The trickster continued moving in the direction of Thor’s office. Brunnhilde stepped out into the hall and when she saw him, moved over to him.

“Lackey, you _really_ should have told him,” she said cryptically and Loki sighed.

“Who called?”

“Oh no, you talk to your brother,” she replied, stepping past him. Loki squared his shoulders and continued on his way to Thor’s office. He reached the open doorway and saw his brother standing at the window with his back to the door. Loki raised a hand to knock.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thor’s voice was cool and dangerously calm. Loki swallowed and lowered his hand, leaning against the doorframe.

“Tell you what?” he asked and Thor turned around, glaring at him.

“I just received a call from Fury. Apparently, there’s some question about your citizenship on this planet, whether or not it’s valid now that I have taken up leadership of New Asgard,” Thor told him. Loki shrugged one shoulder.

“I thought that might be the case, seeing as how my citizenship was granted in part because the Asgardians desired an Odinson to lead them,” Loki replied nonchalantly. “Now that you’re back, that role is fulfilled.”

“They cannot just revoke your citizenship,” Thor grumbled as he sat in the chair at his desk. “Fury mentioned they have been trying to contact you.”

“They have,” Loki affirmed and Thor once again leveled a glare at him.

“Why haven’t you answered?”

“Because I’ve been busy.”

Thor stared at him. “You’ve been busy? Do you wish to be banished from this planet?”

“I do not know if I wish to remain on this planet,” Loki replied before he could stop himself. Thor leaned back in his chair, hurt flashing briefly across his face.

“You do not wish to remain among your people? The ones who you were so willing to give your life for?”

Loki swallowed and kicked at the ground. “I…the suspicions of the Midgardians is tiring. I do not enjoy the constant scrutiny. I am bored, Thor. There is nothing for me to do and there really isn’t any reason for me to remain here. It would be much easier for everyone if I sought residence elsewhere.”

Thor was quiet for a long while and Loki looked over at him. The god of thunder turned his chair to the desk.

“I do not think I wish to speak with you further,” Thor told him. The words hurt more than Loki expected they would but he nodded and straightened up.

“I shall see you at home tonight,” he said softly. When Thor didn’t respond, Loki turned and made his way out of the building.

_*_

The rest of the afternoon dragged on and Loki spent most of the day writing in the tomes he had been working on since coming to stay at New Asgard. The sun set and Thor still didn’t return. The trickster assumed he was letting off some steam.

The hours dragged on and Thor still didn’t show up. Loki began to get worried and tried to call his brother, but the god of thunder didn’t pick up. He called the Valkyrie and she told him Thor was fine, but wouldn’t tell him anything further. Only that the god of thunder was still with her at the town hall and would likely be a few hours yet.

Loki considered going to the hall and trying to make amends with his brother, but decided against it. Thor probably needed some time to cool off yet. So the trickster made himself a quick meal and after he ate, he read for a bit. When he began to feel tired, Loki turned in for the night.

It was the middle of the night when he heard the front door open, but the trickster was half-asleep and didn’t feel like waking up. A few minutes passed and he heard Thor enter the room. The god of thunder moved over to his side of the room and got ready for bed. Loki soon heard him climb under the covers and the trickster relaxed a little more.

An hour passed and Loki woke to the sound of sniffling. Frowning, the trickster opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. He could just barely make out his brother’s form, huddled under the heavy blankets.

“Thor?” Loki called softly. His brother did not respond. “Are you all right?”

Again, the trickster was greeted with silence. Without really even thinking about it, Loki got out of his bed and padded across the room to Thor’s bedside. He sat on the edge of the mattress, watching his brother for a moment. Thor was on his side, his back to Loki, and his eye was fixed on the window.

“Thor, if I have to leave, I promise you I will visit as often as I can. I won’t just vanish forever,” Loki whispered, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “When has the universe ever succeeded in separating us for any measurable length of time? Hel, when have _we_ ever been able to escape from each other?”

Thor let out a shaky breath and turned onto his back, looking up at Loki. “Why do you want to leave? Tell me the truth, Loki. You owe me that much.”

Loki swallowed and looked away for a moment. His brows knitted together as he considered his answer. The trickster wasn’t sure why he wanted to leave New Asgard. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to leave New Asgard.

Lying down beside his brother, Loki looked over at Thor. “Honestly? Because I do not know how to stay in one place. Thor, I have been running for so long. It’s what I know.”

Thor was quiet for a moment. “What if I asked you to stay?”

Loki closed his eyes. “I do not know whether you or I have any say in the matter. Besides, you do not need me to stay. You have things under control here.”

“If we _did_ have a say,” the god of thunder insisted. “If I asked, not as a leader but as your brother, would you stay?”

Loki was quiet for a long while, thinking.

“I would try.”

_*_

The next morning, Loki woke up to find Thor gone. Going about his morning routine, the trickster soon wandered into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He frowned when he saw a small packet on the table with a note on top. Loki easily recognized his brother’s handwriting: _This is the application for permanent citizenship along with a statement declaring you no longer harbor hostile intentions toward this planet or her people. I have marked all the places where you need to sign. I wish for this to be your home as well, brother. New Asgard needs us both. Please do this._

“Dammit, Thor,” Loki grumbled as he looked at the packet. Sitting down, he folded his hands on top of each other, staring at the large stack of papers. He didn’t know what he wanted, if he could remain in one place and have it be a home. The only reason he had stayed was for his brother, but Thor was better now. He didn’t need Loki anymore.

Loki ran a hand through his hair, considering his options. When Thor was gone, he remained in New Asgard to honor his brother. At some point, it had started to feel like home. It had felt even more like home after Thor’s return. As much as the trickster hated to admit it, it frightened Loki, though he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“Oh what the Hel. I never enjoyed being predictable,” Loki muttered to himself as he picked up the pen and signed on the first line. Turning the page, he skimmed the small print and then signed where Thor had indicated. The trickster went through the whole packet that way. Once he was done, he put down the pen. A small smile crept over his face and Loki pulled out his phone, texting his brother.

A couple hours passed and there was a knock on the front door. Loki, who had been reading a book, frowned and got to his feet. He opened the door and was surprised to find Korg standing there with Miek beside him.

“Hey, man. Your brother sent us over. Said you had some paperwork for him,” Korg told him and Miek raised his blades, letting out a series of squeaks. Loki smirked and shook his head, amused at Thor’s impatience. He opened the door wider, allowing the former gladiators entrance. The trickster strode to the kitchen and lifted the packet he’d filled out, sliding it into the goldenrod envelope his brother had left.

“I believe this is what Thor is after,” he told them, handing the envelope to Korg. Miek started chittering and Korg nodded.

“Miek here wants to know if this means you’re planning on staying,” Korg translated. Loki shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not opposed to the notion. We shall have to see what SHIELD says,” he replied.

“Well, we’ll put in a good word for you. You make life interesting around here and you’re a good bloke,” Korg said with a wide grin. Loki half nodded in appreciation. They exchanged a few more pleasantries and then Loki showed them out. He opened the door to find it was snowing again, which made him grin.

_*_

The days passed slowly and Thor was constantly checking their mailbox, as well as the one at the office. Loki would often receive texts from his brother, reporting there was no word on his citizenship application. The trickster wasn’t overly bothered and spent the days reading, drawing, or writing. Occasionally he ventured out into the city square, either running errands or just wandering through the streets. The holidays were fast approaching and the citizens were swept up in the festivities.

One evening, Loki was reading at the table when the front door was thrown open. Already accustomed to his brother’s habits, the trickster didn’t even glance up from his book. He could hear Thor enter the kitchen.

“Still no word?” he asked, only half-interested. Loki let out a squawk when he was suddenly enveloped in his brother’s strong arms. He attempted to twist around, but Thor’s grip was too tight. He felt his brother press a kiss against his head.

“Good news, I take it?” Loki guessed and Thor’s grip tightened slightly. The trickster smiled slightly and patted his brother’s arm.

“You have been granted full permanent citizenship,” Thor whispered, joy clear in his voice. “This is officially your home, brother.”

A strange warmth spread through Loki’s chest and he was unable to hide the small, genuine smile that danced over his lips. After a moment, Thor released him and Loki closed his book.

“I suppose I shall have to get some sort of job,” he mentioned. “I can’t very well just sit around here all day.”

Thor sat down in his normal spot, a wide smile across his face. “I already thought of that and I have a solution.”

“Oh?”

“Loki Odinson, how would you like to be my head advisor?”

Loki stared at him for a moment, no expression readable on his face. Thor waited, still smiling and feeling overjoyed.

“No,” Loki said simply.

_*_

The Valkyrie parked in front of the Odinsons’ house. She opened the door and stood from the car, moving over to the back seat and grabbing the box of food she had put back there. After Thor received the approval of Loki’s citizenship, the god of thunder had requested she pick up a feast so the three of them could celebrate that night. _Hope this qualifies as a feast,_ Brunnhilde thought as she easily lifted the heavy box.

As she moved up the walkway, she frowned when she faintly heard raised voices. Reaching the door, the shouting became more pronounced. Kicking the door to knock, Brunnhilde waited patiently for someone to answer it. Bouncing on one foot and then the other, she let out a huff of irritation, her breath clouding in front of her.

When no one answered the door, the Valkyrie tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. She pushed it open and was greeted with the Odinsons shouting at each other.

“If you would but think for one damn minute—!”

“Believe it or not, brother, I did!”

“And yet you still came to such an absurdly idiotic notion! How the bloody hell can you ever expect to be an effective leader if you continue being led by your damn emotions!?”

“Why can you never just be grateful? It makes perfect sense—!”

“Oh, so then you did discuss it with your allies?”

Brunnhilde kicked the door shut behind her and made her way to the kitchen, unnoticed by the brothers.

“Believe it or not, Loki, I do not need to run every decision I make past my allies! Unlike you, they’re not suspicious of every damn thing under the sun!”

“Did you even look at what SHIELD sent over? Because I did! I cannot accept any position with a modicum of power!”

“HEAD ADVISOR ISN’T A LEADERSHIP POSITION! IT DOESN’T VIOLATE THE TERMS OF YOUR CITIZENSHIP!”

“Shouting louder doesn’t make you right, Thor!”

The Valkyrie moved around the kitchen, setting the table for dinner. She continued listening to the shouting match in the other room. _Gods I need a drink,_ she thought.

“Norns, I am _genuinely_ astonished that you cannot see how terrible an idea this is,” Loki continued as he strode into the kitchen. “Brunnhilde, will you please beat some sense into my brother since he will not listen to reason?”

Thor appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Brunnhilde, will you please explain to Loki that I know what I’m doing.”

She looked between the two of them. “Okay, first, I know the two of you didn’t just come in here and bark at me. Second, both of you do realize I’m the head of security and not your personal mediator, right?”

“Do you know what my fool of a brother is suggesting?” Loki asked, gesturing angrily at Thor. “He wants to appoint me his head advisor.”

Her eyebrows rose slightly. “Huh. That’s a bit unexpected.”

She paused and leaned to the side to look at Thor. “Sure that’s a good idea, big guy?”

“It’s a terrible idea. SHIELD wasn’t keen on approving my citizenship permanently and now he wants me to take an official role in the government of New Asgard,” Loki responded, glaring at his brother. Thor glared back at him.

“It’s the role you’re best suited for and the one that will make the best use of your talents,” he growled at the trickster. Loki threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the kitchen.

“Thor,” Brunnhilde called to him before he could follow after his brother. She waited until the god of thunder turned to her. “Are you absolutely certain that’s a good idea? That position would allow Loki access to a lot of sensitive information. He does have a point about it potentially violating the terms of his citizenship.”

“I have considered that, but I know my brother. Loki needs to be kept busy and he needs to be challenged, otherwise he gets into trouble. He wants to be a good man. How can he be when he’s only viewed with suspicion?” Thor explained. Brunnhilde put her hands on her hips.

“You know it’s not going to be easy. You’re going to have to address the concerns of the citizens as well as your allies,” she pointed out and Thor nodded.

“I know. I’m fully prepared to do whatever it takes,” Thor said, glancing over his shoulder. “I am ready and willing to fight for my brother.”

A half-smile started to play across the Valkyrie’s lips. “Well, I’ll be there if only to be entertained.”

Thor laughed softly and turned back to the kitchen, moving over to his spot. “Thank you for bringing dinner, Brunnhilde. I apologize if the mood has soured somewhat.”

“Are you kidding? Walking in on you two bickering means things are getting back to normal. I was starting to get a little worried that the two of you would never be at each other’s throats again.”

Thor laughed and helped her set up the food. Eventually the trickster wandered back into the kitchen and sat in his usual spot. The three had a somewhat tense and mostly silent dinner. When they spoke, they didn’t bring up what the Odinsons had been arguing about.

_*_

Loki went to bed irritated, but no longer infuriated. He knew how sentimental his brother could be, but given a little time, Thor would be able to see reason and would appoint a more suitable person as his head advisor. Loki just had to be patient.

The trickster knew his anger stemmed in part from the fact that head advisor was the role he should have had, if he hadn’t been so bloody impulsive. He had burned that future back when he had burned practically every bridge in his life. It wasn’t productive to wish things were different. All they could do was move forward.

The trickster was awoken in the middle of the night to the sounds of his brother tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep. Loki sighed and threw back the covers, rising to his feet and moving across the room. He sat on the edge of Thor’s bed and reached out to shake his brother awake when Thor’s eye suddenly snapped open. Loki dropped his hand and smiled at his brother, who yawned and ran a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry, brother. Did I wake you?” Thor mumbled softly. There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Loki let out a soft laugh.

“Yes, but I am a light sleeper,” Loki reassured him, noticing Thor was looking around the room and avoiding his gaze. The god of thunder’s sleep had been rather peaceful of late and the trickster had hoped it would remain so. His nightmares were no longer as frequent as they had once been, but his brother did still experience them on occasion.

“Thor, do you wish for me to stay here tonight?” Loki asked. The god of thunder swallowed and scooted back a bit. The trickster pulled back the covers and climbed in under them. Resting his head on the pillow, Loki shifted around until he found a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and soon felt Thor put an arm around him.

“I’m not going to let this go,” Thor whispered to him and Loki huffed. He turned onto his side and yanked all the covers over to him, ignoring Thor’s grumble of protest. Though he hated to admit it, there was some small part of the trickster who was grateful for his brother’s stubbornness about the issue.

_*_

A few days later, Loki was sitting beside his brother in the town hall as they prepared to listen to whatever concerns the citizens wished to bring up.

“I would prefer to be on Thanos’ ship of torture,” Loki grumbled under his breath to Thor, who quickly put a hand over the microphone and shot his brother a look. The Valkyrie, who was sitting on Loki’s other side, smacked the trickster’s shoulder and he winced. She never did hold back her strikes.

“You said you would do this, Loki,” Thor muttered to him. “It will only be an hour or so. Just sit there and listen, please?”

Loki studied Thor for a moment before nodding once and leaning back in his chair. He noticed the Valkyrie take out a flask and take a swig from it. She held it out to him and raised her eyebrows. He accepted it and took a small swig, grimacing at the burn from the liquor.

“That’s awful,” he grumbled as he passed it back to her.

“Excuse me, princess,” Brunnhilde replied. “It’s not meant to taste good. It’s meant to get you drunk or at least numb for a bit.”

Thor soon opened the meeting and listened to every citizen who voiced a concern about Loki taking the position of head advisor. There weren’t nearly as many as the trickster had estimated. Bruce Banner even popped his head in briefly, but raised no concerns or objections, much to Loki’s surprise.

The only ones who really had concerns were the people already in official positions who were fretting about potential conflicts of interest and what their allies would think. They were all old windbags who loved the sound of their own voices. Loki struggled not to roll his eyes whenever he saw one of them grab the microphone.

Brunnhilde was loving every minute of the gathering and frequently snickered at the criticisms leveled at Loki. His glaring at her only seemed to add to her amusement.

“He usurped the throne how many times in Asgard?” one particularly crotchety advisor, someone from the treasury if Loki remembered correctly, pointed out. “Even after his attempt to conquer this planet, which our allies have most certainly not forgotten. He is reckless and untrustworthy. A snake has more loyalty than the Silvertongue.”

“I am literally sitting right here,” Loki stated, offended.

“He can turn into one of those, a snake,” the Valkyrie added before taking another swig of whatever she was drinking. Both Odinsons looked over at her and she shrugged.

“Just sayin’,” she said.

“I’m so pleased you’re enjoying this,” Loki grumbled to her. She smiled at him with mock pleasantness.

“Remember Sakaar? When you induced a flashback and made me relive my worst memory?” Brunnhilde said and Loki raised an eyebrow. “Payback’s a bitch, Lackey.”

Loki shook his head and turned his attention back to the town hall. The hours dragged on, but the trickster found he wasn’t bored. He spent most of the time watching his brother, impressed with Thor’s patience and diplomacy. The god of thunder listened to everyone with concerns and calmly responded to everyone who spoke.

It was late afternoon by the time the meeting was over. Loki watched as the citizens filed out of the town hall to continue going about their day. He turned back to Thor, who was jotting something down on the papers in front of him. The god of thunder was the very portrait of calm, cool, and collected. As if he hadn’t just spent hours having his character, his competency, and his sanity questioned.

“Are you still considering this?” Loki asked, stunned. Thor looked over at him and smiled.

“Yes. I’m more convinced than ever that you are perfect for the position,” he responded. Loki ran his hands over his face.

“Why are you doing this, Thor?” he muttered.

“Loki, most of our people spoke in favor of you being appointed head advisor. You left quite an impression during my absence,” Thor pointed out. “Yes, there were concerns—”

“Valid ones.”

“But they were easily assuaged,” Thor finished, glancing up when Brunnhilde stood up and wandered off to the side. He looked back to the trickster and smiled faintly.

“I meant what I said to you on Sakaar, Loki. I thought the world of you. I still do,” Thor told him. “I did think we would fight side-by-side forever, but in my youthful naiveté, I assumed that would be literal fighting in great battles. I have come to realize only a fool wishes for battles and fighting. A good leader strives for peace and harmony. You laid the groundwork for such a life while I was away, which makes your advice invaluable. I believe we’re meant to work together, side-by-side, for our people.”

Loki smirked. “You wish for peace and harmony, yet you want to appoint the god of chaos and lies as your head advisor?”

Thor laughed and reached forward, affectionately squeezing the trickster’s shoulder. “I never said such a life should be static or unchanging. Life sometimes requires a little chaos.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. His brother was often infuriating, but sometimes he was entertaining. Thor rose to his feet as did Loki.

“This was a great start. It will probably require a few more days of meetings to assuage all concerns, including whatever ones our allies might have, but after that—”

Thor was cut off when the trickster wrapped his arms around his brother, embracing him tightly. Loki even surprised himself, being unaccustomed to open displays of affection. He never instigated hugs, a gesture he usually only tolerated for Thor’s sake. Even the god of thunder seemed taken off guard, but soon wrapped his arms around the trickster.

“This is unexpected,” he murmured and Loki couldn’t help but snicker. He buried his face in Thor’s shoulder, savoring the moment.

“Does this mean you’ll accept the position?” Thor asked, hesitance in his strong voice. Loki’s smile grew and he nodded. The trickster hated leaving a task undone. His brother was right: their people needed them both. New Asgard needed the Odinsons.

Thor held him a little tighter. “I never said…I never had the chance to say…”

The god of thunder paused and cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was rough with emotion. “Thank you for what you did on the ship when Thanos attacked us. Thank you for saving my life, Loki.”

Loki hugged him a little tighter. “Thank you for vanquishing my nightmare, Thor.”

“I promised to always do so,” Thor replied and Loki could hear the smile in his voice.

“You two are infuriatingly adorable.”

They laughed and stepped back, looking over to where the Valkyrie was standing a few feet away. She put her hands on her hips, smiling at the two of them.

“I take it that Lackey is going to be the head advisor of New Asgard,” she mentioned and Thor laughed, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulder.

“Yes, he has finally come around and seen the wisdom of my decision,” Thor replied and Loki elbowed him in the side, causing him to jolt a bit.

“Good. I was worried things were going to get dull,” Brunnhilde replied. “Come on, boys. There are a lot of celebrations happening tonight and you two should at least make an appearance.”

A devilish smile split Loki’s lips. As much as he disliked the gaudiness of the celebrations, he did enjoy mingling and the copious amounts of drinks, many remarkably similar to the beverages they had on Asgard. It was a rather enjoyable time. He hadn’t really participated in such events while Thor was away and since he’d returned, Loki had his hands full helping his brother recover. Now though, now he planned to enjoy the offerings of New Asgard.

Thor noticed the look on his brother’s face and exchanged a look with Brunnhilde. He had a feeling she was right: life wasn’t going to be boring. Laughing and shaking his head, Thor gripped his brother’s shoulder tighter. No, life wouldn’t be boring, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**

Loki looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow. Thor still had that look of nostalgic affection and the trickster didn’t understand it at all.

“It was a great month,” Thor told him and Loki stared at him in disbelief.

“I fear I shall never understand you, brother. How you can look back on such a stressful time with fondness is beyond my comprehension.”

“We were victorious, like we always are,” Thor pointed out. “It set us on the path we travel now. You are a great head advisor, proving the wisdom of my decision.”

“Yes, Thor, your wisdom rivals the All-Father himself,” Loki said sarcastically and Thor chuckled. He leaned against his brother and looked over at the tree, which the black cat had almost scaled to the top of. The tortoiseshell had decided to investigate and was sniffing the base.

“It doesn’t look _that_ bad, does it, brother?”

“It’s smashed against the ceiling, Thor.”

Thor was quiet for a moment. “Shame the Man of Ants couldn’t be here. His shrinking technology would be most helpful in this circumstance.”

“Or you could have just gone for a much smaller tree,” Loki pointed out and Thor laughed heartily, still leaning against the trickster. He tilted his head a little so he could look up at the trickster.

“That year you were granted permanent citizenship really was the best year,” he insisted. “It meant you could stay and that was when New Asgard truly became home, when it truly felt like our home.”

Loki ducked his head, trying to hide his grin. Thor jostled him a bit and he couldn’t help but laugh. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes Loki did enjoy his brother’s sentimental nature.

“I invited Brunnhilde, Wanda, and Bruce over for dinner. I enjoy celebrating this day,” Thor told him and Loki finished his wine.

“As we do every year,” he replied with a soft smile.

“Some traditions are worth observing,” Thor said and Loki half-nodded in agreement. He was mostly humoring his brother, but he found that he actually enjoyed Thor’s insistence on such observances. The trickster watched as Thor rose to his feet, grabbing their empty glasses, and moved into the kitchen. Soon, the sounds of pots and pans being brought out filled the kitchen as Thor started working on making dinner.

Looking back to the tree, Loki waved a hand and cast an illusion. Candles, garlands, and brightly colored baubles decorated the branches. It was a mere glamor, but the god of thunder would undoubtedly appreciate it. Loki smiled and stretched out on the couch, interlacing his fingers behind his head, listening to the sounds of his brother preparing food for the friends who would soon arrive.

 

 

 

 

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Nice holiday fluff for all you wonderful people. Thank you for your kind words and encouragement. It means more to me than I could ever truly express.
> 
> I'm in the process of outlining another multi-chapter fic, which might possibly be the longest one I've ever written. I'm not sure when that will be finished or when I'll start posting. I still have to write it and January is pretty packed for me.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely love chatting with you lot.
> 
> I hope all of you have the happiest of holidays! <3


End file.
